Fantasmas de navidad
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Hao odia la navidad, Yoh y los demás hacen una especie de juego donde tratan de que Hao vea el significado de navidad. Aunque si funciono...¿o no? -Yaoi entre lineas-


**Los fantasmas de Navidad.**

* * *

—Hao—llamó Yoh un poco molesto, raro en él.

— ¿Qué quieres animal?—preguntó estresado después de tanta llamada que había recibido de su hermano menos.

— ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Oh de lo contrario Annita se enojara—dijo colocando una escarcha en la puerta de la sala.

— ¿Y yo como porque?—volteó la hoja de la revista que le había robado a Lyserg—ni pienses que festejare con ustedes la porquería que los humanos llaman navidad.

—Vendrán chicas lindas—dijo Horokeu, recibiendo un golpe por su ahora novio, Ren.

—Cállate, y ayúdame a colocar esto—dijo molesto y entregándole varias cajas de esferas.

—Pero si el celostino no se nota nada molesto—ladeó la cabeza al recibir una esfera que se estrello contra la pared.

—Jeanne-sama—murmuró Diethel desde su teléfono—si, si ¡SI! No se preocupe…si…—se sonrojo y colgó.

— ¿Vendrá la disque virgen?—preguntó Hao, mirando burlonamente a Lyserg que estaba echando humo.

—Cállate—bufó—Yoh-kun, la doncella no podrá venir. Dice que no quiere estar con un parasito como Hao, y para ser sincero yo tampoco.

Yoh bajo de las escaleras y lo miro con ojos de cachorro a medio morir —Lyserg, eres parte importante de nosotros, por favor quédate.

El inglés suspiro de nuevo y asistió con la cabeza, cargando otra caja con artículos navideños. Yoh sonrió al ver que había funcionado y volvió a lo suyo.

—Parasito animal, levántate y ayuda o morirás—gruñó Anna entrando junto con Tamao y Pirika.

—Valla Anna, no pensé que tu también festejaras esto—sonrió arrogantemente, para que pocos segundos después una enorme estrella de navidad se quedara estampada en su frente.

—Dije, levántate y ayuda—dio media vuelta seguida por las otras dos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Tú prometida es todo un amor—siseó Hao, enojado.

—Tú te lo buscaste jijijiji ahora ayúdanos, los invitados…

—Bla, bla, bla—habló molesto— tengo una mejor idea—se puso atrás de Lyserg y lo abrazo, haciéndolo sonrojar—vamos a encargarnos de unos asuntos allá arriba—lo soltó llorando cuando sintió un pisada en su pie.

—Aléjate de mi pervertido—gruñó tomando la caja de nuevo y yendo a otro lugar.

—Pero Lyserg—fue tras él, mientras los demás movían la cabeza de forma negatoria.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Listo y hecho!—gritó el menor de los Asakura, terminando de colocar la estrella que antes había sido lanzada a Hao, en el árbol de navidad.

—Quedo muy bien—dijo Horo con las manos en la cintura—me pregunto si ya estará la cena.

— ¡Espera Horo no…!—antes de que Yoh continuara un balde había sido estampado en la cabeza del puercoespín—a Annita no le gusta que la presionen cuando esta cocinando.

—Si, ya me di cuenta—dijo levantándose mientras se sobaba.

—Aún me pregunto como llegan hasta aquí los ataques de Anna—comentó Ren pensativo.

—Jijijiji ella es asombrosa.

—.—.—.—.—

La música sonaba y varios compañeros de clase de Yoh, los amigos de Ryu, los padres de Ren, Horokeu, e Yoh estaña presentes.

—Esto es muy divertido—dijo Jun tomándole unas fotos a su hermano vestido de Santa Claus—ahora un a con Horo—dijo juntándolos y tomándoles un millón de fotos.

— ¡Oigan ustedes, con un brazo de separación!—gritó el padre de Ren, lanzándole una banderilla a Horo-Horo con su poder espiritual.

— _¿Por qué yo soy el único golpeado?_—chilló mientras daba hasta un árbol.

—Ryu-san, por favor—pidió Lyserg avergonzado, los amigos de Ryu lo miraban con un sonrojo.

—Vamos Lyserg no te ves mal—rió algo ebrio mientras trataba de besarlo, cosa que el inglés impidió poniendo a Horokeu en medio.

— _¡Lyserg también!_—un aura depresiva lo invadió, yéndose al lugar mas alejado del mundo.

Diethel vestía un disfraz de oso polar, cargando a un Bolo*.—_Creo que quiero irme a casa_—miró a otro lado, y sin querer su vista topo con Hao, quien se encontraba besando a varias chicas, compañeras de Yoh. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose algo molesto y camino hacia la cocina.

—Si Hao no ayudo en nada ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?—preguntó Anna bastante molesta, y tratando de alejar a todas las chicas que trataban de acercarse a su prometido, con miradas fulminantes.

—Dijo que no podría desaprovechar su maravillosa juventud—habló algo confundido—la verdad no se que quiso decir con eso.

Anna bufó, sorprendiéndose por lo inocente que podría ser su prometido.

Unas horas después del brindis, todos comenzaron a irse a su casa. Y los anfitriones estaban desparramados cada uno por su lado, Ren y Horokeu estaban dormidos en una esquina, recargándose en la sus cabezas.

Ryu y sus amigos estaban tirados por todos lados, dormidos al igual que Chocolove y Fausto al lado de Manta.

—Estuvo divertida la fiesta Yoh, aver cuando…—sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la oreja, Keiko lo miraba con molestia.

—Jovencito, ¿Por qué demonios estas besando a cada chica que se te cruzara?—Hao chillo como niño pequeño al sentir el jalón.

—No eres mi madre para tratarme así—

— Pero mientras vivas aquí tengo ese derecho—lloró mientras Lyserg aun vestido de oso polar pasaba, sin pensarlo dos veces Hao se pego a el subiendo a su espalda.

—Lyserg quiere pasar la noche conmigo. Así que me voy Keiko, adieu~—el inglés por mas que trato de bajarlo no lo consiguió.

—.—.—.—.—

—Bien me voy a dormir, ya te moleste suficiente hoy—comentó Hao dejando al Verde completamente dormido y aún vestido de oso polar. —Lastima que no te dejaste violar—acaricio sus cabellos por ultima vez y se marcho.

Salió de la habitación tapándolo con el futon y se marcho a la suya, ya después haría que el inglés le pagara por tirarlo y quedarse dormido en el patio.

—Hao—llamó Yoh desde la penumbra de su habitación.

—Yoh, que raro no sentí tu presencia—dijo indiferente y sacando su futón.

—Necesito que me escuches, mañana es navidad y….

—Olvídalo no me interesa—se metió entre las colchas y se acomodo el cabello.

—Pero todos…

—Dije que no me interesa.

—Hao escúchame primero—bufo, inflando los cachetes.

—No. A mí me interesa poco las tradiciones humanas que tienen, así que si no te molesta quiero dormir y despertarme mañana muy, muy tarde.

—Siento haberte molestado—suspiró al ver que ni siquiera lo escucharía y salió de la habitación—solo atente a las consecuencias—susurró formando una media sonrisa, lo cual perturbo un poco a Hao, pero le resto importancia. Estaba hablando de Yoh, el hippie sin remedio ¿Qué le podría hacer?

**/2:45 a.m/ Habitación de Asakura Hao/**

Pequeños ruidos se escucharon, como duendecillos corriendo por donde quiera. Un gruñido escapo de la boca de Hao, al no poder dormir y llamando al espíritu del fuego que apareció en una esfera color rojo.

— ¡No se quien seas, y poco me importa pero no dejas que pase mi sueño de belleza! Así que sal o te quemare—gritó enojado.

Una vez que el espíritu del fuego se encargo de iluminar toda la habitación, la figura de Anna apareció, seria como siempre.

—Anna, quien lo diría—sonrió—como mi hermano no te complace me vienes a buscar a mí, ¿cierto? Hasta te has vestido de…. ¿un duende? —lo que mas le extraño, es que la cara de Anna no había mostrado ningún rastro de violencia.

Ante esto Hao se alarmo y fue hasta ella, revoloteando a su lado. — ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?— una vena creció en la frente de Anna, sin dejar su semblante indistinto.

—Hao…—musitó de la misma forma indiferente, asustando al hermano de su prometido.

—No me mates, ¡seré bueno, pero no me mates! —se arrodillo como si de un santo se tratara, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Hao…—

—Anna, por favor…sere bueno con Yoh…

—¡Cállate, maldito degenerado!—golpeó su cara, mandándolo hasta la pared—escucha estorbo, o te callas o te callo—gruñó haciendo que Hao la mirara con ojos de borrego.

—Volviste

—Nunca me fui

—Pensé que jamás volvería ver a la Anna que conozco, de la otra forma me dabas más miedo.

— ¿No entendiste lo que te dije?—preguntó con un tic en el ojo, al momento Hao callo. —Bien ahora que tengo tu atención solo vengo a decirte que esta noche no dormirás…

— ¿Lyserg al fin aceptara…?

— ¡NO!

—Aburrido—hizo un puchero, desviando la mirada.

—Muerte entonces—el espíritu del fuego se apago, llevándose a Anna consigo.

—.—.—.—.—

**/3:00 a.m/ Habitación de Hao Asakura.**

—¡DESPIERTA ANIMAL!—gritó Ren golpeándolo en la cabeza, Hao despertó atontado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres gato de alcantarilla?!—gritó enojado y soñoliento—primero Anna, ¿tú también quieres sexo? ¡Tienes a Hoto-Hoto! Mañana ven, igual y estoy de humor.

— ¡No vengo aquí por "eso"! Sexopata gay, bien para enseñarte las navidades pasadas—dijo molesto— ¡¿Y a que te refieres con "ojos de gato"?!

—Los tienes y te callas—bufó— ¿navidades pasadas? ¡No soporto las presentes, ¿y tú quieres mostrarme las pasadas?!

—Cállate y ven—lo levanto de la cama y Hao comenzó a reír— ¿de que te ríes, genio?

—E-Estas v-vestido…de santa—rió a carcajadas y una gota bajo por la cabeza de Ren.

—Idiota—bufó y lo arrogo por la ventana.

—**.—.—.—.—**

**/Hace un año, en la pelea de shamanes/ 24 de diciembre/ Guarida del equipo estrella/**

—Opacho ¿Qué demonios haces?—preguntó Mari, enojada.

—Al señor Hao no le gusta que este haciendo tanto ruido y que confíen a otras personas aparte de él mismo—dijo mientras seguía tomando las cartas—así que Opacho va a quemar estas cartas.

— ¡No puedes!—gritó el ex-soldado X con ojos de borrego muerto.

—Si, no debe hacer eso señorita~—habló Popeyote, algo molesto— el señor Santa no sabrá que queremos si no dejamos las cartas…

—El señor Hao lo puede comprar—reclamo molesta Opacho.

Los seguidores suspiraron e hicieron un gesto desaprobatorio.

— ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?—preguntó Hao comiendo una fruta de quien sabe donde.

—Porque hiciste que una pequeña niña dejara de creer en Santa a temprana edad—dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación—y todo porque no crees en Santa.

—No creo en lo que no se puede ver…

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso…

— ¿Por qué?

—Somos shamanes. Pero en fin, te llevare mas atrás, tal vez mirándolo a él te arrepientas—dijo mientras volvían a desaparecer.

**/Inglaterra, Londres. 7 años antes de la pelea de Shamanes/ 25 de diciembre/**

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora?—preguntó rascándose su lóbulo,

—Con alguien que te odia con todo su ser…

— ¿Lyserg?

—Si—respondió inmediatamente—cállate, ahí viene.

El pequeño de siete años se dejo caer sobre su cama, trayendo algo en sus manos.

—Joven Diethel—llamó su nana entrando.

— ¿Qué pasa Árcales?—preguntó sin darle a la cara, a excepción de ellos dos y Morphin nadie mas estaba en la casa.

—Q-Quería saber si…

—Hazlo—masculló hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

— ¿Esta seguro?

—Vete—ordenó enojado, la nana asistió y se marcho.

— _¿Por qué demonios m…?_—Ren tapo su boca.

—El es un shaman, si nos escucha estamos muertos—dijo entre dientes, ambos se encontraban dentro de un armario.

—Morphin—llamó mientras dejaba lo que cargaba en l mesa de noche.

La pequeña hada aprecio, con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a entrenar—dijo mientras el hada borraba su sonrisa por una cara de tristeza— no…—el sonido del timbre lo espanto un poco y se asomo por la ventana, formando una enorme sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

Bajo corriendo seguido del santa y Hao, quienes miraban sorprendidos su repentino cambio de humor.

—Discúlpeme joven Diethel, se me ha olvidado mi bolso—el rostro de Lyser g cambio por tristeza y asistió.

—Tómalo—dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

—Feliz navidad—dijo mientras volvía a salir, Hao desvió la mirada con molestia.

—Lo mismo—contestó el pequeño y una vez que se oyó el rechinido de las llantas, Lyserg salió abrigado y con un regalo en las manos.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso?—pregunto Hao sorprendido.

— ¿Hacer que?—

—Cambiarse tan rápido—dijo mientras lo señalaba, Lyserg miro hacia arriba alertándolos, pero al parecer le resto importancia y salió de la casa.

—Es porque el ya tenia todo planeado—dijo mientras comenzaban a seguir a Lyserg.

La nieve cubría las calles enteras de Inglaterra, y como era víspera de navidad pocos carros circulaban por donde el pequeño Diethel caminaba.

—Puede pasarle algo si va solo—comentó Ren mirando a Hao, este solo agacho un poco la mirada. —_ ¿Hao?_

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos, aún tengo que dormir para que Anna no me mate—dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Tienes que ver lo que sigue, y después nos iremos—dijo avanzando, Hao no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo. —_o de lo contrario Anna me matara a mí._

El pequeño Lyserg siguió avanzando, sin importar que los adultos que transitaban por ahí o miraran con desagrado.

—Aquí estoy—dijo parándose en una casa, que Hao conocía muy bien, sin más se metió a la casa a pesar de estar en mal estado y con el regalo en manos, abrió la puerta.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?—preguntó Ren, sin reconocer nada.

—Eso es porque es la casa que yo mismo queme—dijo sin resentimiento alguno y fingiendo aburrimiento, el siempre venia aquí en navidad para poder recordar a sus padres. Siempre estuvo solo—resopló— bueno, al menos hasta que ustedes aparecieron.

El vestido de Santa lo miro— ¿Siempre estuvo solo?

—Si, bueno…después de que murieran sus padres fue con su abuelo, pero al poco tiempo murió a causa de una enfermedad así que fue internado a un orfanato—explicó desviando la mirada—p-pero todos los que conoció ahí quedaron muertos.

Ren lo miro pero guardo sus preguntas para después—Mi tiempo se ha acabado, es hora de que regresemos—el panorama se borro y de nuevo estaba en su habitación.

—.—.—.—.—

**/4:00 a.m Habitación de Hao Asakura/**

—Hermano~—canturreó Yoh, picándolo con un palito. Hao que estaba baba escurriendo se despertó soñoliento y al verlo puso una cara de doscientos perros bravos, mirando a un indefenso gato.

— ¡Yoh!—ladró lanzándose sobre él— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con esa varita, psicópata hippie? Oh, ya se. Como yo soy por mucho mas hermoso que tú, vienes aquí y quieres dañar mi rostro…pues te salió mal. —apretó sus puños, amenazante—ahora yo te dañare a ti.

—Jijijijiji—rió sacando a Hao de su trance yandere—Hao, yo soy el Yoh del presente.

— ¡Eso lo se, idiota! Si no, no me estarías jodiendo. ¿Por qué demonios éstas vestido así? —preguntó mirando su traje de Rodolfo el reno.

—Pensé que Annita te había explicado—masculló con algo de miedo.

—No me dijo nada, así que si quieres hacer incesto ve y busca a tu padre—gruñó echándose a la cama otra vez, el menor no comprendió sus palabras y se costo con el, alertando a Hao en todos sus sentidos.

—No quiero hacer insectos…o lo que sea que dijiste—habló cerrando los ojos.

—Estúpido—gruñó cruzándose de brazos, y del otro lado de la habitación.

—Vengo a mostrarte la navidad presente—dijo mirándolo, Hao suspiro.

— ¿Ahora que se traen todos ustedes?—preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

—Amidamaru, por favor—pidió mientras el espíritu algo ebrio aparecía y se posaba en el hombro de su amo—jijijiji parece ser que se le pasaron las copas.

—Deberías aprender al mío—dijo orgulloso e invocando al pequeño espíritu del fuego en forma de esfera, quien se tambaleaba tal cual un borracho— ¡Oye!

—Jijijiji en fin, Amidamaru por favor—el pequeño espíritu bajo al suelo y una pantalla se hizo. En esa se encontraba Ren y Horo haciendo "cosas", los dos gemelos se sonrojaron fuertemente y cerraron los ojos, mientras Amidamaru cambiaba la imagen, apenado.

—N-Ni hip! Niños—bufó el espíritu del cielo, cayendo rendido ante el alcohol.

—Lo siento amo Yoh—se disculpo y puso la escena donde estaba el árbol de navidad.

Ahí se encontraban Tamao, Pirika, Chocolove, Manta, Fausto…y bueno, los seguidores de Hao, dormidos y desparramados por todos lados, Hao fijo su imagen en Opacho quien estaba al lado del árbol mirando impaciente el cielo.

—Opacho esta esperando impaciente a Santa—dijo Yoh, un poco serio— Hao, ella es una niña muy buena.

—Eso lo se—dijo sin dejar de mirarla, notando que la niña había volteado a ver hacia donde proyectaba Amidamaru.

— ¡Ha Opacho no le gustan que la vean!—gritó aventándoles a Manta.

Hao soltó una risa cuando la proyección se quito—Jajajajaja, Opacho se pone irritante cuando se le quedan viendo—Yoh lo miro y sonrió.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos darle un regalo?—preguntó sacando una caja envuelta—puede que a ti no te guste, pero estoy seguro que a todas las niñas; exceptuando a Anna; les va a gustar. Hao…se su Santa por un día—

El mayor de los Asakura lo miro con irritación y desvió la mirada haciendo un puchero.

—Bien, si no quieres hacerlo por Opacho solamente, entonces halo también por él—ahora Amidamaru enfoco a Lyserg que se encontraba mirando la ventana, dormitando un poco.

— ¿Y tú crees que lo haría por la inglesita?—

—Si—respondió firmemente.

—_Ni siquiera lo dudo un poco_—suspiró mirando a Lyserg—solo esta ahí sentado, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—No te diré lo que no ves—contestó Yoh mirando a su amigo—a pesar de que sigue diciéndote que te odia, el realmente ya cambio.

—Lo se—masculló sin dejar de verlo— ¡¿Pero porque demonios sigue llevando ese disfraz?!—Yoh rió.

—Teme que Ryu lo espié si se lo cambia—comentó mientras miraba a Hao.

—Ese pervertido—gruñó entre dientes.

—Creo que Lyserg se merece algo también de parte tuyo—dijo volviendo al tema principal.

—Yo no le puedo dar nada,…le quite todo lo que tenia—dijo señalando sus cosas, al lado del armario.

— ¿Puedes devolvérselas?—preguntó con un tic e el ojo— además que creo que también es una de las razones por las cuales no se ha cambiado.

—No puedo—dijo firmemente mirando a Yoh—si se las doy, posiblemente se valla de nuevo a ese lugar. —dijo recordando la escena que les enseño Ren.

— ¿A ese lugar?

—Olvídalo—dijo desviando la mirada. Yoh se levanto y Amidamaru quito la imagen.

—Escucha Hao, aparte de que les tienes que devolver las coas—lo miro sonriéndole amablemente—creo que Lyserg merece saber que estas arrepentido, así como yo lo hice cuando llegaste.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Yoh sonrió y dejo el regalo para Opacho ahí—Piénsalo—y de nuevo Hao quedo solo.

**/5:00 p.m Habitación de Asakura Hao/**

—Dime que no es verdad—gruñó Hao mirando al oso que se encontraba en su habitación, el polar lo golpeo con un cubo de hielo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me están pagando!—espetó sonrojado y recargándose en la pared.

— ¿Es que ustedes no me piensan dejar dormir?—gruñó enojado, tocándose las ojeras de su rostro— quieren arruinar mi cutis pero no les funcionara.

—Cállate—gruñó de nuevo, Lyserg se paseo por toda la habitación hasta quedar frente de él.

— ¿Quieres que te haga mío?—preguntó de manera seductora y lo atrajo de las caderas, para segundos después tumbarlo en el piso.

— ¡Aléjate de mi pedazo de pedófilo mal parido!—lo aventó y recobro su compostura una vez que se puso de pie.

— ¿Entonces a que viniste?—dijo frunciendo su ceño.

—Vengo a enseñarte él futuro—lo levanto bruscamente y ambos desaparecieron.

Ambos se encontraban en la pensión mirando que todo estaba completamente vacio.

— ¿Dónde están todos?—preguntó Hao mirando que el árbol de navidad estaba destrozado.

—Posiblemente estén en algún lugar, escondidos. —respondió.

— ¿Anna se salió de control?—preguntó Hao, Lyserg lo miro fulminante.

—No, de nuevo arruinaste la vida de todos—espetó con odio—al despertar por la mañana, viste que todos estaban afuera jugando…no se que demonios paso por tu mente, y quemaste todo…—bajo la mirada—p-pensé que ya habías cambiado.

— ¡Lyserg!

—Pero siempre encuentras una nueva forma de destruirme—los ojos de Lyserg comenzaron a soltar lágrimas y callo al suelo de rodillas, Hao se puso a su altura.

— ¿Dónde estoy yo?

—Ahí—señalo el árbol de la pensión donde el Hao de ahí se encontraba riendo histéricamente, mientras tenía el cuerpo de Lyserg en sus brazos.

La mirada del desvelado Hao se dilato.

—Y-Yo…. ¿t-te mate? —preguntó aturdido.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

—.—.—.—.—

Los gritos de Anna por toda casa acabaron por despertarlo, sentía como si estuviera crudo. Y la cabeza no le ayudaba a pensar en nada.

—Hao, ¿no piensas levantarte?—preguntó Yoh mientras entraba agitado, mientras se seguían los gritos y golpes de Anna.

—Yoh…—murmuró mirándolo con ojos soñolientos y cabello despeinado.

—No vine a hacer insectos—dijo sonriendo, y haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Como digas idiota—lo saco de una patada, mientras Anna llegaba y comenzaba a regañarlo.

Hao se lavo y se cambio mirando el regalo que antes le había dado Yoh para Opacho. Y emitió un largo suspiro.

Bajo las escaleras mirando a todos lados, y fue hasta Opacho que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

—Señor Hao, Opacho no tiene regalo—dijo tristemente.

Hao extendió el regalo sorprendiendo a todos—E-Esto me lo dejo el gordo rojo en mi habitación, pero tiene tu nombre.

—Señor Hao. No le tiene que dar a Opacho su regalo que Navidad.

— ¡No es mío!—sonrió acariciando su cabeza—Mi regalo esta aquí—sonrió jalando a Lyserg y abrazándolo por la cintura.

— ¡Oye idiota vete…!

—_Lo siento… _—sin dejar de abrazarlo beso su cuello, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo— ¡Eso si les digo a todos, menos a Anna! —tembló al recibir la mirada de Kyouyama— ¡Si me vuelven a molestar con sus idioteces sacadas de las películas de el amo de campanita—dijo refiriéndose a Lyserg—los matare a todos!

Todos suspiraron, todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, había sido en vano.

* * *

_*Bolo es un osito polar que es de la empresa Liverpool, simplemente es hermoso *u*_

* * *

_**¡Ciao-ssu!**_

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Ojala que se la hayan pasado muy bonito en la fiesta de navidad, y perdón ya que iba a subir este fic para navidad, pero he estado tan atareada que ni he tenido tiempo ;;n;; Por lo cual decidí subirla antes de año nuevo.**_

_**¿Les gusto? XD A mí me encanto, hasta vi las películas hahahaha. En fin, ¿reviews? Anden, por año nuevo owo.**_

_**Por cada review que dejan, alimentan a un pollito Prusiano.**_

_**MimiChibi-Diethel.**_


End file.
